Sorry about the Coffee
by Corbin Slate
Summary: Rowdy runs into trouble in town repost


Title: Sorry About the Coffee.

By: Corbin

Summary: Rowdy gets more than he bargained for when he goes into town for supplies and to hire a couple of drovers.

Rating: G

__

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun. Don't sue me, you won't get anything.

Major Characters: Rowdy and Favor

**Grey, thanks for beta reading for me. This story wouldn't be the same without your help.**

When you punch cattle for a living there's not really much that can shake your tree. It seems like the things that do catch me off guard always seem to really get me good. I guess I'm just that lucky.

The trouble started when Mr. Favor asked me to take the supply wagon into town to pick up a few things that we needed. Wishbone gave me a list of the items he wanted and Mr. Favor handed me a stack of bills to pay for it all. It didn't surprise me that Mr. Favor wanted me to go into town; I had done that for him quite a few times. What caught me off guard was that he asked me to hire on two new hands while I was in town and to bring them back with me to camp.

I found myself thinking that either he was really desperate for the help or that maybe he was beginning to trust in my judgment a little more. (I never did decide what had motivated Mr. Favor to give me this particular task.) Mr. Favor told me to try to take less than three days, and to keep out of trouble. I told him I would do my best. He gave me that stare that told me I'd better stay out of trouble or I'd be better off not coming back at all.

I hitched a team of horses to the supply wagon and gathered a few things to take with me. I took my bedroll, a gallon of water, a coffee pot and a couple of spare mugs, some jerky and a few of Wishbone's biscuits. I figured I could feed myself properly when I got to town, so I didn't take a lot of food with me.

When I left the herd it was just before dawn. I made good time toward the town because the team I drove was well matched. The team of black horses pulled evenly as I whistled Dixie to them. I kept my tune in time with the plodding of their hooves in the dirt. I was glad for the change of pace; driving a good team of horses into town was nothing like driving a herd of unruly cattle. It was sort of nice not to have to worry about things.

When I made it into town I wanted to get all the supplies Wishbone needed first so I wouldn't forget anything. Heaven knows I didn't want to hear him griping at me because I didn't get enough salt. Immediately I steered the team toward the general store. When I had pulled up next to the store I halted my team and pulled the brake lever back on the wagon. I felt for the list and the money in my shirt pocket. I pulled out the list and let the money alone. 

A few seconds later I hopped down from the wagon and stretched my back. My legs felt wobbly, like a newborn colt, I took a minute to let the blood get back to my feet. The seat in that wagon wasn't nearly as comfortable as my saddle was, if I could've I would have just rode my own horse into town (but then I wouldn't have anyplace for the supplies, so I just had to suffer). I wondered how Wishbone could stand riding in a wagon like that all day, every day. The sun tried to blind me, in defiance I adjusted the brim of my hat and walked into the store.

I went to the clerk and handed him my list, he smiled at me and got to work getting the items I was sent for. The candies in tall blue-green mason jars on the clerk's counter tempted me to buy one of each of them. It had been a while since I had had something sweet like a gumdrop. The lid to one of the jars slipped off easily and I reached in and retrieved a stick of black licorice. I stuck the end of the candy in my mouth and sucked on it until it was ready to melt in my mouth. The licorice was perfect, not too hard, not too soft and a little bitter. I savored every second of that candy as I leaned on the counter and rested my chin in my hand. 

In a matter of minutes the clerk had gathered everything that was on my list and had one of the school age boys that was standing around take it to my wagon. I paid the clerk and gave the boy that had helped me a quarter.

A moment later is when I met up with trouble. I spotted them walking into the store as I was arranging my new supplies. A couple of young men dressed in cattlemen's clothing. They were clean cut and their clothing was all brand new. The way that they acted sort of reminded me of how I had been before I went on my first cattle drive. I figured maybe they were the ones that I should offer the job to. They came out of the store with a bottle clove oil and a bottle of laudanum. One of them probably needed to see a dentist. I never did figure out which one.

So I asked the pair if they were hunting a job. I told them that they didn't need experience just a horse, a saddle and a good hat. Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure, we could use an excuse to get out of this town. My name's Morgan and this is my brother Cole," Morgan watched me under the brim of his dark Stetson.

"My name's Rowdy Yates. I'm the ramrod with a herd a few miles back," I reached out and shook hands with both of them.

"Are you planning on going back tonight then?" Morgan asked.

I nodded; I wasn't going to torture myself staying in town any longer than I had to. I figured the less time that I spent in town the less chance of me getting into some serious trouble.

Morgan looked at his brother, "Go get our horses Cole." Cole didn't say anything he nodded and walked toward the livery stable. He returned a few moments later on the back of a big sorrel gelding, a little chestnut mare was in tow behind him. Cole tossed the reins from the mare to his brother.

At the time it didn't strike me as odd that these two young men were so willing to just up and leave. I just figured that they must've really needed a job or that they really wanted to leave town. Well, let's just say that I was right about them wanting to get out of town.

I hopped back into my wagon and asked the brothers if they needed to pick up anything else. They didn't. I looked at their mounts; both boys had brand new saddles and tack on the horses. The new leather saddles gleamed in the sunlight; they were the perfect shade of mahogany brown. I almost envied the brothers for a second, but then I remembered how hard it was to break in new tack. I winced; they were going to hurt tomorrow.

We left town at a leisurely pace. I had a few days to get back to the herd and I wanted to take it easy, maybe give the brothers a chance to get used to their saddles. When the sun began to set we stopped and set up a camp. After I had unhitched the team form the wagon and hobbled them I made a fire and the brothers made a pot of coffee. When it had brewed enough Morgan brought me a mug of the stuff.

"Thanks," I blew some of the steam from the cup and took a cautious sip. The coffee tasted especially bitter, I couldn't help but grimace. I figured it was bitter because we were using a new bag of grounds and maybe because Morgan and Cole didn't know how to make coffee. 

"Is it really that bad?" Morgan asked as he took a sip from his own mug without flinching.

"It just needs a little sugar," I lied through my teeth as I stood up and went to the supply wagon. I stole a little sugar from the bag I had bought in town and returned to the campfire. I tried the coffee again it was still bitter, but a little more bearable.

I finished my mug of coffee and sat watching the campfire. I set the empty mug beside me and glanced over at the brothers. They were staring at me; it was like they were waiting for mail call or something. 

It was about twenty minutes later when I started to feel a little funny. Not really in an unpleasant way, it was just not normal. I felt warm and contented almost to the point of sleepiness. Morgan refilled my coffee mug with a friendly smile, and I found myself sucking the bitter drink down as I tried to stay alert. I really didn't want to be the first to fall asleep. After all I was with complete strangers.

Drinking the coffee didn't help me shake the fuzziness that was steadily swallowing me whole. I felt even more wooziness after I had finished with the second cup. Morgan and his brother picked me up and dragged me to my bedroll. I protested in a slurred voice that I wasn't tired. I hadn't even worked today; I had no reason to be as cloudy as I was.

I watched with hazy vision as Morgan stoked the fire, he was humming to himself softly. My eyes closed for a moment, fighting my will to stay awake. I couldn't resist the urge to rest any longer. I laughed softly at how weak I was and allowed myself to drift into sleep.

When I finally awoke the next day I felt like I had a hangover. Well, I hadn't had anything to drink but Morgan's coffee, and that shouldn't have given me a hangover. My head pounded, my eyes hurt and I felt like I was going to be sick. I glanced around searching for Morgan and his brother only to find that I was alone. The fire was dying and the embers told me that the flames hadn't been fed fresh firewood since very early this morning. My coffeepot sat in the outskirts of the hot coals. 

My empty mug sat on the edge of my bedroll. I picked the cup up and found a small piece of paper underneath of it, as well as a fifty-dollar bill. It was a note from one of the brothers.

__

Rowdy,

Sorry about the dirty coffee. I know that was below the belt. You've probably got a pretty good headache, but don't worry it'll only last a few hours. The fifty is for the revolver I lifted from your holster. You should be able to get another one in town. Don't worry we didn't take anything else.

With regards,

Morgan Stillwater.

__

P.S. The coffee on the fire is clean. And if anyone asks you didn't see either of us.

I shook my head. At the time I wasn't in the mood for games or secrets. I took the pot of coffee they had left me and poured it onto the embers. I took a little time to bury the rest of the warm coals before I un-hobbled and hitched up my team. I glanced back to be certain that I hadn't left anything behind. I decided to head back into town to replace my revolver.

Doubt swirled within me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk hiring anyone else I thought maybe I should just leave the hiring to the boss. My judge of character could only be slapped in the face so many times. I was angrier with myself then I was at the Stillwater brothers. They certainly could have done me worse; I had opened myself up so easily to be taken. It's not like I don't know the wiles of the world, I've seen my share of the harshness of life but I want to be able to believe people and take them on their word. I drove back into town ignoring my pounding head and the anger that boiled within me for always being on the naive side. 

The gunsmith in town sold me a new Colt .45 revolver, even gave me a new holster to go with it. As I strapped on my new weapon, I felt a little better, the new gun was really nice. The nickel finish was so smooth and polished I could see my reflection. I was almost glad that Morgan had stolen my old gun; it wasn't really worth the fifty dollars he had given me.

Hours later I returned to the herd, it was nearly time for dinner. I helped Mushy and Wishbone with the new supplies. When I had finished I thought about grabbing a cup of coffee and going to sit near the fire. I stayed away from the coffee and just went over to the fire. 

"Did you run into any trouble?" Mr. Favor asked softly as he took a spot next to me and sipped his coffee.

I shook my head and smiled in silent reply, I wasn't going to admit anything, not even to him. 

"I see that you didn't hire any new hands. Couldn't find anyone that would take the jobs, eh? I guess you can't blame them," He smiled at me and took another swig of the coffee. The coffee must've been a little too hot because he pulled away from it with a little grimace. 

Mr. Favor's gaze drifted to my new holster, his eyes stopped on my new weapon. "You get that Colt in town?" He gestured to my gun with his mug of coffee.

"Yeah I did," I replied flatly, I wanted him to understand that I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Give it here. Let me look at it," I hesitated for a moment and then I surrendered my weapon to him. He held my revolver up in the fading sunlight and scrutinized it. A few moments later he made a small noise of approval and gave the gun back to me. "That's a fine weapon," He paused and gave me a hard stare. "Why did you get rid of the old one? There wasn't anything wrong with it."

"I know," I swallowed not wanting to say anymore. "It's nice to get something new now and then," I made up something simply to get him to leave me be, he nodded agreeing with me.

"Well, I won't ask where you got the money to buy that gun. I don't think you would tell me anyway," Mr. Favor's tone was quiet; I didn't sense any resentment in his words, just a little confusion at my tight-lipped behavior. He sat with me beside the fire as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and didn't ask me any more questions. As far as I was concerned I never had seen those brothers, and they never got the better of me. Their secret, whatever it was, was completely safe with me.

**__**

The End.


End file.
